Takatora Kureshima
is later . He is Mitsuzane Kureshima's older brother, who is a project leader in the Research and Development branch of the Yggdrasill Corporation. Character History Origin At some point prior to the beginning of the story, he was given the Melon Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver, enabling him to transform into Zangetsu. Helheim Forest Investigation Takatora was first seen as Zangetsu, rescuing his men from the a bunch of Elementary Inves during their investigation in the Helheim Forest. He later appears in his normal identity in a company limo watching the broadcast about Armored Rider Gaim before taking out his Melon Lockseed while issuing the order to investigate Helheim Forest. His brother's education As Mitsuzane secretly walked towards his room, Takatora asked him why he came home late. Mitsuzane replied that his cram school was doing extra sessions. Both of them have a conversation as Takatora reminds Mitsuzane to cast away any distraction that may disturb his education. Mitsuzane replied to his brother that his life is nothing but a distraction much to Takatora's surprise. As Mitsuzane went to his room, Takatora receives a call about the two Armored Riders in Helheim Forest. Attack On Gaim He appeared as Zangetsu in the forest by throwing a Lockseed, which is eaten by a Elementary Inves. The Inves then transform into Shika Inves. After Shika Inves defeated by Gaim, Takatora attacks him mercilessly, convincing Gaim of the true nature of the Armored Rider battles and mocking him by asking him that his Sengoku Driver was no good to evil. Revealing his secret ]] Mitsuzane walks across the hallway and sees Takatora's Sengoku Driver and two other lockseeds. Takatora then calls Mitsuzane for a conversation about his education. Takatora then leaves to take a phone call. Once he finishes he realizes he is in a hurry and goes to work, not knowing that Mitsuzane knows more than he realizes. It's not until when Gaim uses the Suika Lockseed that Takatora realizes that he was missing it. Sid suspects Mitsuzane, but Takatora thinks it is impossible. Later, he goes to a factory to exterminate some Inves. He also sends his troops to burn the the place, due to there is some Helheim Forest's plants were growing in the factory. Unknown to him, Kota and Mitch already saw what they already done and Mitch suspects the white Armored Rider is his brother, due to the Rider's faceplate. Takatora then meets Ryoma to talks about the new model. Though Ryoma said that the new model would be dangerous, Takatora said he would use the new model as he and Yggdrasill Corporation is holding humanity's future. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and mysterious monsters pour out from it. One of the monsters captures Mai and returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest . Attack On Armored Riders Takatora then receives a message that Armored Riders are entering the Helheim Forest in bulk, which got him mad about Sid giving them all access to Lockvehicles. He then goes to the floor where there is the portal to the Helheim Forest. Takatora then transforms into Zangetsu and gets ready for battle. Before entering, Ryoma tells Zangetsu not to damage the Sengoku Driver, while fighting the Armored Riders. In the forest, he have fought almost all Armored Riders, even Ryugen without knowing that Ryugen is Mitsuzane. After he manage to defeat the Armored Riders, Zangetsu ordered his troops to sent the defeated Riders back to the real world. While fighting Kurokage, he accidentally damages his Sengoku Driver in a fit of rage and tries to contact his troops. As Takatora returns to the real world, the researchers thought that he fought the Inves in the real world when it was actually Gaim in Suika Arms. Takatora shows his annoyance of the Beat Rider saving his staff and making him look bad, once again comparing the other Riders to trash that were beneath him. Inves Outbreak Part 2, Testing the Genesis Driver Takatora tests the Genesis Driver in a simulation and easily defeats the Kurokage troopers. After the testing, Ryoma enters the room and tells him the features of the new belt. He then asks Takatora about the Inves Game, which he replies that he will teach the Beat Riders a lesson and show them reality. While Takatora and his subordinates are having trouble with the citizens potentially blaming Yggdrasill for a disease outbreak, they are planning to close the Beat Rider staging and frame the Beat Riders. Takatora goes to the Charmant to hire Oren, when he realizes that Oren is really useful in actuality to be Yggdrasill's rightful enforcer, such as capturing Gaim and Baron. He is soon fighting an Azure Dragon Inves whom Kouta and Kaito were looking for at the industrial site, and tells them he will deal with them later once he destroys the evolved Inves. Upon getting ready to battle Gaim and Baron, Hase appears and eats the premature Lockseed due to being blinded by a lust for more power, which changed him into an Inves, leaving the three Riders shocked after Zangetsu tries warning Hase to spit the fruit out, but it was too late. As Ryoji becomes an Inves, Zangetsu started to attack him, but Gaim interferes as he thinks that he is still human. He then tells him that Ryoji is no longer human as the Inves escapes. Gaim chases Ryoji while Baron distracts him. However, Baron is overpowered as Zangetsu orders the Kurokage Troopers to take Kaito away. Later, Takatora went back to his home as Mitsuzane started to ask him about the situation that Zawame is having, but he tells him to focus on his studies instead. In Yggdrasill Corporation, he arranges a meeting with Sid about the Genesis Driver and how they intend to mass produce it until he got a call about Ryoji's rampage in Drupers, which ends their meeting. While Gaim is trying to stop Ryoji's madness, Takatora along with Ryoma, Sid, and Yoko transform into the New Generation Riders and Takatora knocks Gaim back with his Sonic Arrow, reverting Kota's transformation. Zangetsu then tells Sigurd to fight the Inves due to Sid's responsibility for the Inves Games in the first place and letting the Armored Riders go into Helheim forest. When Gaim and Baron suddenly escaped, he goes to the surveillance room to see how they got out and it turned out it was Mitsuzane who helped them escape, much to Takatora's surprise. When his brother is revealed to be Ryugen, Takatora is speechless. After learning his brother is an Armored Rider, Takatora was upset as he demanded Sid for answers. Sid then replied that Mitsuzane is also the one who stole the Suika Lockseed. Later, Takatora reveals to Mitsuzane the dark secret in the Helheim Forest as he wants him to join Yggdrasill Corporation. He then gives Mitsuzane a task to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Kota. Later, Ryoma decides to let Kota keep the Driver as he thinks that they can use Mitsuzane as a spy to the Beat Riders. Preventing the Helheim's Secret from being discovered Takatora was warned by Mitsuzane to add the guard inside the Helheim forest. Though it was supposed to succeed, at the second incoming of Kota and Kaito, the troops were defeated and even Sigurd was unable to stop Baron in his Suika Arms, forcing Takatora to come. He fought Gaim and won, though he was forced to cancel his transformation in battle by letting Kota give him the final blow. After looking at Kota's desire to stop Yggdrasill and his desire to learn about their plans, Takatora invited him to learn about Helheim Forest after he asked him if he had the courage. While walking, Kota asked Takatora about his team leader but before he could answer, Inves appears and attack them. After finishing them off, Takatora takes Kota to the location where he took Mitsuzane before as he reveals to Kota the ruins in Helheim, which shocked the latter. As they enter the ruins, Takatora explains to him about their plan and the origins of the Inves, revealing them to formerly be humans as he believes that the plants in Helheim would take over Earth. After his explanation, he then told Kota the consequences of revealing this to the public as Kota was panicking about it. Inves enters the ruins as they transform, but Gaim hesitated as they fought the Inves. Later, Mitsuzane was upset about him discovering their secret to Kota. Takatora then tells his brother that he didn't tell Kota about their projects. After Mitsuzane leaves, Sid warned Takatora that Kota wouldn't give up easily as he reply to him that he eventually will fall into despair after learning the truth in Helheim. Massive Crack Appears As a Crack appears in Zawame, Ryoma was wondering if Takatora will use the Scalar System. Later, as Gaim infiltrate Yggdrasill, he appears to stop him. While fighting, Zangetsu Shin tell Gaim that he will sacrifice the citizens for a better future as Gaim protests about it. As they reach to the control room, Zangetsu Shin cancel his transformation and reveals Yuya's fate to Kota. As Kota learns that Yuya became an Inves and was also the first Inves that he defeated when he become an Armored Rider for the first time, Kota falls into despair. Destruction of Scalar System After causing Kota to turn to despair, Sid warns him that Kota won't be gone for long, though Takatora just ignores it. A day later, he is surprised to see Kota appear again to launch an assult on the Scalar System. He mobilizes all Kurokage Troopers to try to stop him, but thier efforts prove futile when Kota unleashes his Kachidoki Arms form. He tries to stop Gaim himself, only for the Armored Rider to use his new Dandenlier after falling off the tower and destroys the Scalar System. After leaving and being told that Gaim declares the true way to stop Helheim's madness, Zangetsu Shin can do nothing but curse him. ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Even though Takatora realizes the speed-up of cracks, he doesn't take it seriously when his brother informs him about the existence of the infamous Badan Empire. Then, Takatora soon getting call that the giant Lion Inves attacking the city and fighting ToQger's ToQ-Oh giant mecha robo, but Takatora reply it's impossible that Inves grows giant and fight a so-called giant mecha robo however, Takatora isn't aware that the giant Inves and the mecha robo are fighting neaby behind Yggdrasil headquarter. Upon his brother is search where the Badan Empire is and found its location, Mitsuzane thanked his brother for using his computer search program, and Takatora not sure why he want to use. Kamen Rider Taisen When Mitsuzane is killed by the Showa Riders , led by legendary Kamen Rider 1/Takeshi Hongo and turned into a Lockseed, Takatora volunteers for the war between the Heisei and Showa Riders sides. Possible Future .]] In a possible future, Zangetsu, with Ryugen by his side and his army of Inves and Suika Arms Armored Riders behind him, watched the battle between Gaim and Baron's armies. Personality his place, making it clear that his Beat Rider show is nothing more than propaganda.]] Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. In order to teach Gaim a lesson, who entered the Forest without his permission, without knowing that he's only looking for his friend, he brutally attacks him despite Kota having no intention to fight him to make his point - that power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kota go after clearly being the winner. Despite his sense of realisim, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention,the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Kurokage provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Inves swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Ryoji's Sengoku Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Gaim, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Arms Like the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . All of his Japanese-themed Arms' helmets bear the title . - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the . This form debuts in episode 2. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. He also uses acceleration in sneak attacks and close combat. Appearances: Episode 2, 4, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11 - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. - Hyper Battle Arms= Only exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. is Zangetsu's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the . - Mango= Mango Arms is Zangetsu's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the . In an earlier promotion, Zangetsu Shin is shown to use the Mango Lockseed in the Genesis Driver, not Zangetsu. - Budou= Budou Arms is Zangetsu's grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the . }} }} - Zangetsu Shin= - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears in this form is the . This form debuts in episode 12. As expected, the evolution to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. Appearances: Episodes 12-14, Kamen Rider Taisen }} }} Equipment *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Zangetsu **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu Shin *Side weapons: **Musou Saber - As Zangetsu **Sonic Arrow - As Zangetsu Shin *Arms Weapons: **Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon **Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon **Ichigo Kunai - Zangetsu Ichigo Arms' personal weapons **Mango Punisher - Zangetsu Mango Arms' personal weapon **Budou Ryuhou - Zangetsu Budou Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Quotes *''"What is your purpose of fighting? You will find your death before you'll find the answers." - Takatora encountering Gaim Pine Arms in Helheim forest. *"Those layabout street rats contribute nothing meaningful to society"'' - Takatora on the other Beat Riders. *''"My own brother?! It can't be!... No... it's impossible!"'' - Takatora shocked hearing from Sid that his brother is the one who stole his Suika Lockseed and gave it to Gaim, but disbelieves it. *''"I can't believe that trash saved my employees" ''- Takatora after he had exited Helheim Forest and finding out that Gaim had saved his employees from the Inves invasion. *''"Cease this futile struggle. You have no chance of winning." - Takatora in Zangetsu Shin suit during his battle against Baron. *"Yggdrasill is a powerful organization. Do you think lackeys like you could be able to topple down our organization?" - Takatora after beating Kaito before Kaito is seized and captured by Kurokage Troopers. *"Mitzusane .....you are..."''- Takatora witnessing Mitsuzane via a monitored screen transforming into Armored Rider Ryugen. *"One man's hatred can destroy hundreds of people's good will." - Takatora to Kota following his discovery about mysterious ancient ruin inside the Helheim forest. *''"I don't blame you. You have to fight or you would have been killed. You found hope from the sacrifice of your former friend. You're free to abandon it and fall into despair"'' - Takatora after showing Kota a recording of him as Gaim unintentionally killing Yuya Sumii. List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2, 4-23 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kakashi in Garo: Soukoku no Maryu. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. **As the series moves on, it is a high possibility that his resembles Ouja is the way to act in the world of battle he is involved. Ouja followed the rule of the Rider Battle by killing the other riders. While Zangetsu followed the rule of Yggdrasil to protect people's humanity and killed people who turned into Inves without hesitation, even though he notices this. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu bears a passing resemblence to the Perfect Form of N-Daguva-Zeba in Kamen Rider Kuuga, being predominantly white with large, gold crown-like horns on his head and bulky armor across his shoulders and chest. *Like the original Kamen Rider G3/Makoto Hikawa, Zangetsu gets two different transformation devices. *Takatora's Rider alias is also the name of the main character's blade in the long running anime/manga series Bleach. **In continuing the similarities with Bleach, Takatora is similar to the character Hollow Ichigo or Zangetsu. Aside from sharing the same name, both are white and are associated with mask. They both have assisted the main characters at least once. Both are counterparts to the main character of their series. They both use the same weapon and powers as the protagonist. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed for the Movie War film is a sense of irony, as the Rider the Lockseed represents is almost the exact opposite of Takatora in terms of personality. *However, him using the Lockseed foreshadows his next transformation into Zangetsu-Shin as of his pre-Arms is similar to Fourze's Base State. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, , is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *When Zangetsu becomes Zangetsu Shin, this gives him the similarities to Kamen Riders 1 and 2 as when they were upgraded, they gained the title "Shin", though the Double Riders never did refer to themselves as such. However Double Riders's "Shin 新" means "New" and Zangetsu's "Shin 真" means "True" **It also bears some similarities with Kamen Rider G3's upgrade to G3-X as it's a permanent switch instead of a simple form change like most Riders. **Zangetsu Shin's facial features slightly resemble that of Kamen Rider Agito's personal emblem. **Zangetsu Shin's body without any Arms on resembles Kamen Rider Fourze in Base States. *Takatora is the first Kamen Rider from the Gaim series to be both an Armored Rider and a New Generation Rider, followed by Kaito Kumon. *Taktatora throwing his Melon Lockseed into the air above him and catching it prior to transforming is a possible homage to how Hideyuki Kagawa and Leo threw their respective transformation devices (the Advent Deck and the Psyga Phone) above them and catching it before transforming into the Rider form. *In addition to the Fourze Lockseed, the toyline-exclusive Stronger, Super-1, ZO, Agito, Ryuki, and Hibiki Legend Rider Lockseeds, as well as the Momotaros Lockseed, are also styled for Zangetsu. *He shares some similarities with Kamen Rider Wiseman from the previous series: **While his real identity as Zangetsu is hidden, he is known as the White Armored Rider, while Wiseman is referred to as the White Wizard. **They both have family relationships with the main Rider's allies. **They both act for their own views of the greater good. *His first name is based on Eiji Hino's Takatora Random Combos. *He is the only New Generation Rider to not have an ulterior motive. Gallery Form Pictures 00723.978.jpg|Melon Arms Zangetsu Fourze Arms.png|Fourze Arms New & Improved.jpg|Melon Energy Arms Finisher Pictures MelonEnergyc.jpg|Melon Energy (Standard) Melon Energy Variation.jpg|Melon Energy (Variation) Other Pictures Tumblr inline mxwen3RXXC1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima before the Melou Kabuto forms Melonbefore.jpg|Melon Arms before its transformation into armor Zangetsuaccel.jpg|Zangetsu using acceleration to attack Baron and Bravo LegendriderarmsBefore.jpg|Fourze Arms before its transformation into armor Tumblr inline myybzrd4uI1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima before the Barilon Kabuto forms MelonEnergyBefore.jpg|Melon Energy Arms before its transformation into armor Zangetsu lockseed.jpg|Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's Lockseeds as of episode 12 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Extra Riders Category:Heroes Category:Armored Riders Category:New Generation Riders